


The Pursuit of Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Historically Inaccurate Sex Toys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, dom!Madison, face fucking, mouthy bottom!Jefferson, sorry LMM, sub!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison watches Thomas’ face change, watches his warm smile transform to a dirty smirk.</p><p>“You gonna teach me a lesson?”</p><p>-- pwp with daddy kink and probably some other stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* NO PLOT NO PLOT NO PLOT
> 
> anyway, this is a sin and I'm garbage, all the usual disclaimers
> 
> NOTE: I'm taking suggestions for the second half of this fic -- if anyone has anything they want to see from the second half, please leave a comment below. I may or may not take your suggestions, because I don't know what I'll be able to work in, but I'm basically open to anything (except watersports, sorry). Help me out, guys!!
> 
> I should get the second chapter up by the end of the weekend, if not earlier.

Jefferson has been so goddamn mouthy today. Mouthing off to Hamilton, mouthing off to Washington, even, and when he snaps at Madison himself, that's the end of it.

Madison can't do anything explicit there in the meeting obviously, but he's recently realized the way his boyfriend reacts to a certain tone of voice, a certain look in his eyes, and Madison isn't ashamed to admit he uses that look more than he probably should.

"Thomas." He says, letting his voice inflect sharply, reflect the total control he wants Jefferson to believe he has over him, and watches Jefferson's eyes go dark, watches his mouth close too fast, just a little obvious. He watches Hamilton throw Jefferson an odd look, and keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting. Carefully hidden glances are enough to keep Jefferson in line for the rest of the night.

Jefferson is about to leave the meeting room, a little too quick, like he knows what he's done, what he's in for, and Madison has to walk quickly to catch up with him -- just one more strike on his record. Madison is almost looking forward to this.

"Jefferson, a word." he says, making his voice unarguable, watches as Jefferson considers disobeying, and watches as he decides it's better not to. Madison is momentarily extremely proud of how well he knows his place.

That is, until Jefferson smirks at him and says "I'll give you more than a word, Mr. Madison." Madison doesn't say anything, turns around abruptly and stalks into his office. Out of his peripheral, he sees Hamilton watching them with narrowed eyes.

As soon as Jefferson closes the door Madison whirls around and slams him against the door. To his eternal chagrin he isn't tall enough put his forearm into Jefferson's throat without looking absolutely ridiculous, but he does manage to pin him plenty well with his thigh between Jefferson's legs and his hands against his chest. He gets up in Jefferson's face, as much as he can, and it seems to him that Jefferson makes himself smaller subconsciously - hunched shoulders, bent knees, head down. Madison growls, "So, boy. You think you can start mouthing off to the treasury secretary. You think you can back talk the goddamn president." Madison inhales deeply, slowly, and says, perfectly calm and controlled, "You think you can argue with me."

Jefferson shrugs, and Madison can tell he's trying not to look impressed. "I dunno, if y’all keep saying such dumbass shit, why I shouldn't - " Madison grabs his dick and jerks him, hard, over his silk breeches, cutting him off. The movement is almost painful, and it cuts Jefferson off abruptly, his lazy tone turns to a sharp gasp that makes Madison feel like smirking. 

Instead, he growls low in his throat and keeps jerking Jefferson off hard over his pants, until he's aching and hard and desperate.

"Mads, Mads. I'm gonna come, I'm sorry, please please, I need to come, fuck fuck - what the fuck?" 

Madison has pulled his hand off just as Jefferson is arching his back, feeling the tension coil in his belly, and he pants desperately.

"I have some work to do around here. Why don't you go on home and strip down. I'll see you shortly. You will lay on the bed. You will not touch yourself." 

"Mads. Please, please just give me this."

"I'll see you at home, boy."

Jefferson curses and whirls around, leaves in flurry of rose colored silk and black curls. Madison lets himself smile as soon as the other man has closed the door. He's so looking forward to this.

He walks around, futzes around his office for a while, just burning up time until he feels it's been a long enough time that he can go home. He wants Jefferson desperate, wants him on edge, nervous, maybe even a little scared. He knows he can get him there, but it'll take time; time that Madison knows he won't be able to force himself to actually use productively.

So instead, he locks his office door, sits at his desk, and unbuttons his breeches. He traces his hand over his own stomach lightly, enjoying the tingling sensation that singes up his legs, along his spine, into his wrists. He walks his fingers slowly down his stomach towards the dark thatch of curls between his legs, and imagines Thomas lying naked on the bed, trying desperately not to touch himself. Madison, of course, has no such qualms, and lets his hand run lightly over his cock, teasing himself, relishing the feeling, relishing the very act of it. He feels pleasantly sinful, and he's almost salivating with anticipation of the night ahead.

He jacks off lazily and comes into his handkerchief, preparing himself for the night. Coming takes the edge off, and he sits back in his desk chair, closes his eyes, and relaxes for another fifteen or twenty minutes before he decides it's been long enough.

Madison knows there is probably an exact science to keeping Jefferson on edge, but he hasn't bothered to learn it because his intuition is always right. And as he expected, he gets home and Jefferson is lying on the bed where Madison told him to, buck naked like Madison said he would be (and Madison takes a moment to appreciate those glorious abs, like fucking chocolate, and his beautiful ropey arms), and not touching himself -- mostly.

What he is doing is walking his fingers down his stomach close to his dick, then laughing to himself and shaking his head, walking them back up. When he gets to his sternum, he'll walk them back down slowly, almost tracing them, so close to masturbation that Madison thinks he can punish him for it. Every time he does it, his fingers get closer to his dick.

Madison stands in the doorway taking in the sight before Jefferson notices him, his glorious boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, skin glowing in afternoon sunlight through lace curtains. He looks golden, impossibly beautiful, brown skin against white sheets and blankets in the huge bed. His body is relaxed and languishing, one long brown arm tucked behind his curly head, the other dancing around his cut stomach, those powerful thighs flexing when his hand gets too close to his cock, and fuuckk Madison finally drags his eyes to Jefferson’s cock. It’s hot and hard, looking almost painfully swollen, and he wonders what Jefferson is thinking of.

The boy on the bed must hear something because he looks up slowly at the doorway. When he lifts his head, the afternoon sunlight makes his afro into a halo. He sees Madison standing there, and smiles lazily from under hooded eyes, and crooks one finger, gesturing him over. “Hey, baby.”

Madison takes a moment to calm the flutter in his stomach. (How can Jefferson still do this to him? After so many years of this casual relationship, how can his best friend still make him weak-kneed?) Then he straightens his back and walks slowly over to Thomas. He runs his hand through Thomas’ afro, relishing the feeling of the curls sliding between his fingers. He feels Thomas’s arm wrap around his waist, not pulling or trying to make him do anything (he figures Thomas knows better than that by now), just resting, warm and heavy and safe. He strokes Thomas’ cheek lightly. Thomas’ skin is so soft under his fingers, and he’s looking up at him so warmly, like he might love him. Madison sighs and leans over, kisses Thomas softly on the lips, feeling Thomas relax underneath him. He smiles into the kiss, and says, “Hey”.

Madison sits on the edge of the bed. Thomas keeps his arm wrapped loosely around his waist. “You were very naughty today, baby.”

“I know, daddy, I’m sorry. I just get so frustrated.”

Madison smiles. “Honey, you’re coming from the right place. You want to help. You’re trying to do the right thing. But you can’t just yell at anybody you want. You’ve got to be more careful. You understand that, right?”

“Yes, daddy, I’ll try to do better.”

Madison feels warmth spread through his gut; Thomas is looking at him like he trusts him with his life. And then he watches Thomas’ face change, watches his warm smile transform to a dirty smirk.

“You gonna teach me a lesson?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the lovely people who suggested stuff and made requests - a lot of this is based solely off your comments. To the sweet anon who requested aftercare - I've never written aftercare in my life, embarrassingly enough, so I hope this is okay. :)
> 
> Please note some of the tags have changed, check and make sure you're okay with all the stuff that's in this, because HOLY SHIT this is incredibly depraved. Like, wow how did I fit so much filth into this? It's easily the kinkiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Anyway, have at it.

"You gonna teach me a lesson?"

That’s more like the Thomas that Madison knows.

“I have to, baby, you know that. For your own good.”

 Jefferson looks just a little too excited at the prospect. Oh well. Madison will change that.

 “So I thought we could start out with a hand job, baby boy, how does that sound?”

Thomas tilts his head, looking mostly just confused. Madison grins. He knows Thomas won’t say no to being jerked off anytime soon, but he was probably expecting a bit more. That’s okay. Madison kisses him lightly and then drags his hand down his abs to his cock. Without teasing, without any prelude, he drags his hand across Thomas’ dick. He runs his hand lightly up and down the shaft, thumbs his slit, watches Jefferson shiver, alternately overcome with arousal, and pouty about the lack of anything else.

After about three minutes, Thomas’ cock is drooling (Madison gives a good hand job, if he does say so himself), but he looks profoundly bored. “Look, Mads, not that this isn’t good, because it is, sir, but I can do this myself.” Madison raises his eyebrows. That’s what he was waiting for.

“You know, Thomas, that’s what I thought you were thinking. You look kind of bored. Am I boring you?”

“Well, no, not exactly…” Thomas trails off, and Madison jerks him a bit harder.

“Good boys are honest, Thomas.”

There is it. Thomas’ eyes glaze over for just a moment, and he inhales shakily. “Yes, sir, just a bit.”

“See? Now was that so hard?” Madison stands back up, walks back to the desk drawer, and grabs a remote control vibrator and a bottle of lube. The vibrator is small, only about five inches long, but it’s got ten different settings, and that’s what Madison is more concerned about, rather than size. He’s not looking for any sort of immediate stretch. He wants Jefferson to start off almost bored, because he knows that over the course of the next several hours, he’ll get him desperate, aching, whimpering, whining, begging. He can’t wait to break his sub.

Madison settles back down on the bed, strokes fingers over Thomas’ brown thigh, smiles. “Okay, baby boy, I’m gonna need you to spread your legs for me.”

Thomas’ lips part, delicate gasp, as he lets his legs fall apart, revealing his soft puckered hole. Madison smiles. He lays down between Jefferson’s legs, and kisses the soft skin between his dick and his asshole. Jefferson whimpers. Madison mouths up to his dick, sucks around the base, licks up his shaft, lets his mouth wander around Thomas’ weeping cock, smiling into his skin when he hears the shaky breaths, the whimpering above him. That’s much more like it. “Oh honey, you’re doing so good.” He mutters, hears Thomas sob, and laughs quietly. He mouths down his leg, bites the soft skin of Thomas’ inner thigh, sucks hard, lets a small bruise form under his teeth, feels Thomas writhe under him.

Finally, Madison sits up, hooks his hands under Jefferson’s thighs and lifts his knees, bending them to make his hole a little more reachable. He kisses Thomas’s hipbone and smiles warmly at him before settling back down between his legs.

Madison doesn’t tease him. He goes straight to his hole, licks a flat stripe over the puckered skin. Thomas groans and jerks violently. Madison has to plant one hand on his hip, a quiet order to hold still, before he goes back to eating him out.

He uses his tongue like a weapon, sucks like a hoover at Thomas’ warm clean skin (his boy must have bathed before this, in anticipation, and Madison grins at how good he is), bites softly, almost nibbling, before he finally sticks his tongue into the hole.

Thomas cries out when he’s finally breached, and Madison swirls his tongue around, feels Thomas squeeze down on him. He’s breathing hard, digging his nails into Thomas’ thighs, no longer clinically removed from the proceedings. He grinds his own hard cock into the mattress as he fucks his tongue in and out of Thomas’ hole, almost lets himself whine before remembering his role. God damn, his boy is just so hot, those moans and his little whimpers driving Madison fucking wild. 

He knows Thomas can come just from this, and he’s beginning to feel the warning signs. His ass is clenching, and his whimpering has become more like sobbing, desperate and overwhelmed, and Madison pulls away. He blows cool air over Thomas’ hole and then sits up.

“Fuck, sir, daddy, fuck, please, please fuck me I want you so bad, fuck, fuck me, please, daddy I need you, I need you sir, I need to come, I need it, god, pleeasse.” Thomas rambles on, shaking and desperate. Madison smiles and wipes his mouth, pulling himself together. Any other night, he might just fuck his sub like this. But that’s not what this is about, is it? If Thomas wants to be fucked right off whenever he wants, maybe he ought to behave.

“You’re such a slut, boy. Pull yourself together. Stop being so dirty.” He puts as much scorn as he can into the words.

Jefferson is staring up at him, looking betrayed. Madison laughs coldly, fully back in his role. “Son, if you want to be fucked, maybe you should learn how to behave.” Jefferson groans.

Madison picks up the vibrator from where he’s dropped it on the bed. Thomas’ eyes widen appreciatively. He lubes it up, and slides it into Thomas’ gaping hole.

“Goddamn, boy, you don’t even need fingers to take this. You’re such a dirty little whore. Look at you, look at how you close around it. Are you so desperate to be filled up?”

Jefferson groans and flushes. “Yes, sir, I am, I need it.”

“Not yet. You need what I say you need. Flip over.”

Jefferson rolls over on the bed, laboriously, as though it’s just incredibly hard work. God, he’s so spoiled. Madison strokes his ass slowly, considering. Then he flips the button on the remote, turns the vibrator to the lowest setting. Thomas groans, long and low, desperate.

“I’m gonna spank you fifteen times,” he says, and watches the muscles in Thomas’ back clench, expecting, “and you’re gonna count them all out loud for me.”

Thomas nods, and Madison watches the curls on the back of his head wobble.

“And then you’re going to thank me.”

“Jesus H Christ.” Thomas mutters, and Madison grins where he can’t see.

Then he hits Jefferson’s left ass cheek as hard as he can. “FUCK” Thomas yells. That won’t do.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, sir, sorry, I mean, one, and thank you. Thank you, daddy.”

“What are you thanking me for, son?”

“I… I’m thanking you for setting me right. I – I lose control sometimes, and I’m bratty sometimes, and you, um, you set me right. I need this. I need to be shown the right way to behave.”

“Oh, _good boy_.” Madison growls, and hits him again, watches his skin ripple, listens to his cry.

“Two. Thank you.”

Again – “three, sir, thank you daddy, I’m so grateful, thank you.”

Madison turns the vibrator to a higher setting, watches as Jefferson squeezes his eyes shut, nearly sobbing by now.

Four, five, and six are fast, to his upper thighs, making Thomas pant and writhe against the bed. His voice is absolutely wrecked when he counts, hoarse, like he can’t quite breathe. Madison can’t say this isn’t affecting him, and he grinds his palm down over his dick, before hitting Thomas again. “Sir, I’m gonna come.”

“No. You aren’t.” Madison says, making it a fact. “And why aren’t you going to come?”

He hits him again and turns the vibrator up at the same time, and Thomas screams before counting, “Thank you, daddy, eight, I just, I don’t know, please let me come. I need to. I have to. I can’t help it.”

“You aren’t” – smack – “going to come” – smack – “because I own you. I own your orgasms. I own your cock. You don’t come until I say.” – smack – “Am I understood, son?”

“Jesus Christ. Yes, sir, yes, okay, yes, I understand, I’m sorry, I won’t, fuck, please, fuck, no sorry, I’m not asking, you know what I need, daddy, you own me, fuck.”

“Good boy.” Madison goes back to stroking his boy’s ass, and says, “Do you remember what number we’re on?”

“Yes, daddy, we’re on eleven. Thank you, sir, thank you. Please, finish, we’ve got four more, I need them.” Thomas is desperate, Madison can tell, because he doesn’t even look embarrassed about his begging, and Thomas Jefferson is a proud man.

For the last four, Madison wants to really push his boy to his very limits. “Remember, you aren’t going to come.”

“Yes sir, I know. You own my orgasms.”

“Yes, I do.” He flips the vibrator up three times, to the highest setting, watches Thomas’ back arch, his thighs clench, his entire body flex up, and he shrieks. He doesn’t come though, and Madison smiles. 

“Good boy. Up on your knees. Spread your legs.” Shaking, Jefferson does as he’s been ordered, and when he stops moving, Madison can see the base of the black plug in his ass. “Now, boy, we’re on eleven. You’re going to count twelve next.”

“Y- yes, sir, daddy, I know.”

Madison hits him right over the base of the plug. He watches as Jefferson screams, watches as his whole body tenses. “Twelve, twelve, sir, fuck, thank you, please, fuck -”

Again, Madison’s palm lands flat over his hole, jostling the plug against Thomas’ prostate. He can only imagine the sensations rushing through his boy right now, can only imagine how absolutely insane he’s being driven. Thomas is openly crying now, his sobs audible as he mumbles thickly, “Thirteen, thank- ”

He doesn’t let him get through the phrase. With the fourteenth strike, the plug is being driven dangerously far into his body, and Madison gets his fingers around it, pulls it almost all the way out. Jefferson shudders when he groans “fourteen”, as though he know what’s coming.

On fifteen, Madison’s hand acts as a hammer, driving the vibrator deep into Thomas’ aching, swollen hole, and Thomas screams.

Madison doesn’t know how he hasn’t come yet, how he’s still hard, still holding it together, because holy fuck, Madison knows he wouldn’t be. Thomas’ ass is bright red, burning hot to the touch, and he’s still crying. His body is vibrating with the plug inside him when he collapses on the mattress. He flips over, whimpering when his ass rubs against the comforter. Madison’s heart breaks a little when he sees the tear stains across his boy’s face. He turns the vibrator back down to the lowest setting, reaches out and pulls Thomas to him.

“Oh baby, you’re so good. You’ve been so, so good for me, good boy, oh my goodness, you’re so precious.”

He rambles a bit more about how sweet and good Thomas is, lets Thomas cry into his shoulder for a little while longer.

“You still okay?” he asks, when Jefferson’s sobs have quieted to whimpers, and eventually stopped altogether. “Wanna keep going? We don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, daddy, I’m good to keep going. I want to make you happy.”

(And he wants to get off, no doubt, Madison thinks, but he still appreciates the sentiment.)

“You have made me happy, baby. You always make me happy. No pressure.”

Thomas pulls his face off Madison’s shoulder and smirks. “Okay, _Daddy_ , how about instead I say I want to keep going because I want your dick in me, and I’ll do whatever I have to do to get there?”

“Better.” Madison grins back, runs his hand through Jefferson’s afro, damp with sweat.

He strokes his hand lightly over his cock once, keeping his eyes locked with Thomas’ the whole time. Thomas’ mouth falls open and he licks his full bottom lip, making it shine in the sunlight. Then Madison stands up and walks over to the desk drawer where Thomas keeps all his… less savory toys (although if he’s being honest, Madison finds them plenty savory) and finds a pair of leather straps. Jefferson usually prefers silk or fur lined, because he’s a spoiled bastard, but, Madison thinks, if he wants luxury, he ought to behave better.

Smiling to himself, he walks back to the bed. He pushes Thomas backwards, onto his back (he winces as his ass rubs once again against the comforter), then lifts Thomas’ hands up, knots them to the dark wooden bedposts, plain sturdy knots. He watches Thomas pout when he feels the leather (and goddamn, look at that bottom lip – Madison wants to bite it) and then tug lightly on the bonds, testing them. When they don’t give, he smiles up at Madison, looking so innocent, even with his biceps bulging, his toes curling, all stretched out and sweet. Madison grins.

Then he pushes himself off the bed and walks away. He pulls a book off the bookshelf and flops down on an armchair with finality. He hears Thomas grumble something about betrayal, but he ignores him, aside from flicking the vibrator up a notch.

Twenty minutes later, Madison is actually doing a pretty good job ignoring the whining coming from the boy on the bed. Jefferson hasn’t said any actual sentences yet, just whimpers mostly, occasionally shifts his weight, though whether he’s trying to ease up the pressure, or increase it, Madison can’t tell. He can almost say he’s absorbed in his book, when Jefferson pants and breaks his silence.

“Daddy,” he says, and, _oh_ , his voice is _wrecked_ , and Madison shudders when he hears it, “please, Daddy, won’t you come play with me?”

Fuck, Madison thinks, fuck him. Still though, he isn’t lost entirely until he looks up and sees Thomas.

The tear stains are dried, gone, but his eyes are still red and puffy, making him look much younger and more innocent than he actually is. He’s biting his full bottom lip, which is already brilliantly red, swollen and raw-looking, and he _must_ be flexing his abs, Madison thinks, because, come on, nobody’s abs look like that when they aren’t flexing.

“Please, Daddy. I want you. I miss you.” Seriously, fuck him.

And then a moment later, Madison thinks he might actually fuck him. Still, he doesn’t let it show on his face. He carefully sets a bookmark into his spot in the book, and puts the book on the nightstand. Then he stands, still slow and careful not to look too eager.

“What do you want, boy?” He tries to make his voice as derisive as possible, but he can tell Jefferson doesn’t buy it.

Instead, he decides it’s better to just distract Thomas’ attention, and so he fiddles with the remote in his pocket. His actions aren’t premeditated, he’s just screwing around with it, but the changing levels of vibration drive Thomas crazy. He drops the innocent act, and lets himself be overcome – he wriggles with desperation, chewing his bottom lip to avoid crying out. Madison smirks. More like it. He returns the vibe to the lowest setting, and raises an eyebrow when Jefferson looks at him.

“You were saying?”

“Please, daddy, I just want you to fuck me.”

“Simple boy with simple pleasures, is that how it is?”

“Yes, sir, please.”

“Well, Thomas, look. I don’t really want to fuck you right now. I’m doing something else, and you’re distracting me.”

Thomas glances down at the _very_ obvious bulge in Madison’s pants, and raises a doubtful eyebrow. Madison slaps his thigh, hard enough to make him gasp. “Don’t be saucy, boy.”

“Sorry.”

Madison sighs, as though it pains him immensely to do this, and begins undressing slowly. Jefferson watches hungrily, his dark eyes glazed with arousal. When Madison is finally naked, he climbs onto the bed, settles himself over Jefferson’s hips. Their cocks slide together, and Jefferson gasps, his control weak after being teased for so long.

“I think you ought to slick me up to fuck you, boy.” Madison says lowly, adjusting his weight onto his knees, shuffling forward towards Thomas’ head. “I think you ought to blow me, get me all wet, because that’s all the lube you’re going to need tonight. Don’t you agree?”

Thomas is eyeing Madison’s cock greedily, hungry for it, and he nods desperately, mutters, “please, daddy”, before Madison straddles his face and cuts him off.

When Thomas swallows his dick, it’s all Madison can do not to cry out. His mouth is so hot and wet around his cock, and he looks so goddamn delectable, his eyelids fluttering closed, making happy little noises, rocking back and forth a bit, as much as his bonds will allow, to move the plug inside him.

That makes Madison remember, and he flicks the setting up again, making Thomas moan around his dick. The vibrations make Madison shiver, and he knows Thomas feels it, because he looks up at Madison and his eyes are devilish. He slides his mouth off of Madison’s cock as best he can, and says, “Fuck my mouth, Daddy. Choke me on your huge cock. Please.”

Madison groans and reaches down to tangle his fingers in Thomas’ ‘fro. He yanks softly, at the same moment as he fucks down into Thomas’ throat, and the moan Thomas releases at the combination of sensations is positively sinful. Madison fucks him again and again, his mouth hot as hell, and soft and so open for him. Thomas wants him so badly, maybe as badly as Madison needs him, and that thought almost does it for him.

At the very last moment, he groans and pulls away. Thomas whines sadly, and follows his cock with his face for a moment, actually lifting his head up off the bed trying to get it back into his mouth. There’s a trail of saliva between Thomas’ bottom lip and Madison’s dick, and he looks so _goddamn fucked out_ that Madison can barely breathe, his whole body shaking with arousal.

“Fuck,” he growls, and then, “holy fucking hell.”

“Please, daddy, please fuck me.”

That’s the end of it. Madison pulls the vibrator out of Thomas with no fanfare, sets it off to the side, and slides into Thomas’ gaping hole.

Thomas gasps, rolls his hips, yanks against his bonds, and Madison fucks him, hard, as hard as he can. There’s no build up, no moment of allowing Thomas to get accustomed. His hole is already so loose from the hours of teasing Madison has done, already so gaping, that Madison feels like Thomas is ready for him. Like he’s welcoming him.

Every time he fucks into him, Thomas’ muscles clench down on his cock, milking him, like he’s trying to make him come as quickly as he can, desperate for his seed inside him. “Fuck, daddy, Jesus fuck, this is everything I need, you’re everything I need, you fill me up so – fuck – so nice, fuck, I need your dick more than anything else, goddamn, please daddy please, call me a slut, tell me how nice I take your cock -”

Madison cuts him off. “Fucking hell, Thomas, you’re so hot for me, you fucking slut, like you were made to be fucked, just a goddamn hole for me to stick my dick in, fuck, you whore, you look so beautiful like this, just taking it, taking everything, oh fuck, you’ll take anything I give you, won’t you? Fuck, baby, fuck.”

He’s fucking him as hard as he can, and he reaches between them to take Thomas’ dick into his hand. It’s so hot it hurts, bright red, weeping pre-come, and Madison jerks him once, twice, and then says, “Come for me, baby.”

Thomas comes, back arching, head throwing back, screaming Madison’s name, and his muscles contract around Madison’s dick. He goes weak, although his dick is still pulsing, the final remnants of his orgasm dribbling out of him, landing on his stomach. Madison keeps fucking into him, harder and harder, chasing his orgasm with single minded focus.

Thomas cries out with oversensitivity, opens his eyes and stares into Madison’s, heady and hot and just a little in love, and that’s finally what pushes Madison over the edge. He comes with a yell, spilling his seed inside Thomas.

He collapses on top of Thomas, who forgets for a moment that his wrists are bound and tries to wrap his arms around him. When Madison feels him struggle momentarily, he forces himself to sit up, pull out of Thomas, and untie the bonds around his wrists.

Thomas sighs softly, and pulls Madison back down on top of him, kisses the top of his head, making little happy noises like purring. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They lay there in the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, reveling in post orgasmic glow. Thomas looks so incredibly beautiful, Madison almost can’t breathe. He has to admit that he feels safe, loved even, when he tucks his head into Thomas’ shoulder and breathes in his scent. He loves how cuddly Thomas gets after sex, how needy and sweet. He wants him to always be this pliant, always need Madison this much, always wants his boy to be satiated and relaxed, well-fucked, glowing in afternoon light.

Still, there’s an end to all good things, and it arrives when their come drying on their stomachs starts to feel tacky and gross. Madison forces himself to stand up and wander over to the bathroom. He fills a small bowl with warm water and gets a towel and a type of soothing cream they save for occasions like these, then pads softly back to the bed. Thomas looks up at him with soft eyes, and smiles.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he says quietly.

“I love to do it,” Madison replies, just as quietly, running the cloth over Thomas’ chest and stomach and soft cock, careful not to be too rough. He doesn’t say I love you, because they aren’t there yet, and the first time he says it shouldn’t be when Thomas is too soft and delicate, too open to anything after such a through fucking. It should be when he’s in his right mind.

Still, Madison is adult enough to know that he does love this man, sprawled out on his bed, looking at him like he made the world. Madison smiles at him, hopes he’s showing his love in his eyes even if he can’t show it in his words, and carefully kisses the raw red skin on Thomas’ left wrist. He tracks kisses up to Thomas’ palm, then presses his lips to the pad of each long finger, worshipping him. Then he rubs the ointment into the red marks softly, does the other wrist the same way. Thomas sighs happily.

When he’s done taking care of his boy, Madison puts the lotion, water, and towel, along with the vibrator and remote he’d cast aside in the heat of the moment onto the table next to the bed, and lifts the blankets up, opening up the bed on his side.

Thomas raises his eyebrows lazily (Madison has never invited him to spend the night before), and then wriggles over to lie under the covers, between clean white sheets. Madison joins him, wrapping his arm around his waist, letting Thomas put his head on his chest, and he kisses him – lazy little kisses like butterfly wing-beats on his hair, his forehead, his ear, and finally, with a little maneuvering, his lips.

Thomas smiles up at him, and then lets his eyes flutter shut.

It’s beginning to be dark outside, and Madison sees no reason for them to get up till morning.


End file.
